Kendall Wants a Mom That Will Last Forever
by KendallMySpidermanInTheVans
Summary: A songfic to the song by Cindy Lauper. Know matter how old Kendall gets, he'll always wish to have a mom to guide him through the ups and downs life tends to throw at him. Rated T for launguage and because I'm a bit paranoid.


**A/N: So I've been up since 3:00 AM trying to write this stupid, pointless little story that came to me after I watched this video on YouTube. Now I'm all pissed because Doc Managers says that this story is 9,578 words while Microsoft Word says that this story is 9,602 words. I tried reading the story to see what I was missing so I can copy and paste but i couldn't find anything missing! So if you see something in the story that looks missing...please tell me so I can add it in. So I'm going on vacation for three weeks on Sunday. I'm not sure if I',m goona update so I'm going to post chapter 7 of BOTPC on either Friday or Saturday and post the oneshot that I promised to do for BigTimeRush-BTR a month ago! I'm going to have fun wriitng until I die. Maybe if I have free time, I'll write some random oneshots but i don't know if I'm going to write chaoter eight of BOTPC. So yeah...Oh my holy gosh! Big Time Monday was the death of me. So first of all, let's talk about Windows Down. THAT SONG IS JUST SO DAMN ADDICTIVE! Like seriously, it's been in my head for the past week. I can't get enough of it. Sadly I don't have any iTunes money so I couldn't buy it but I watch the music video constantly. The music video! It brought me promises! LIKE THE WERE ALL SHIRTLESS AND GAHHHHH! KILL ME NOW GOD! Okay now moving on to Figure it Out. OMFG did anyone else see Kendall give James the cutest little hug in the whole entire world. i had to rewind it like ten times and rewatch it because it was just too adorable. That was the highlight of the night. Moving on to Big Time Returns. NO! JUST NO! THEY FREAKING MADE THEM 93 PERCENT NAKED! I say 93 percent instead of 95 because they were wearing socks. Like are the trying to torture me? I am seriously looking into getting a pregnancy test now because my ovaries have exploded. And let's not forget the Ustream. THEY FREAKING MENTIONED KOGAN! I wanted to die jsut right then and there. I praise the person who wrote "Hello to Kogan in the back". Like bitch, you are Jamazing. OMFG and the new episode that is going to premiere on July second...LIKE NO! This episode is just an excuse for Logan to act black and get away with it without any critisism! Awwhh Carlos has a blue sippe cup. Like that is super adorable that it makes me cry. Speaking of Carlos, Scott Fellows better give him a girlfriend in this season or else shit is going to get real. Okay, so i have to start wriitng my other stories now so I am going to end this author's note. Enjoy this horrible story that took me 19 hours to write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that obviously doesn't belong to me...I don't feel like checking to see what things I put in the story that I don't own.**

* * *

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better_

Solemnly, Kendall trudged up the stairs to apartment 2J as fresh, salty tears glistened in his baby green orbs. This was it. Jo Taylor _officially_ vanished from Kendall's life. It felt as though Kendall's heart shattered into a million glass shards at the thought of Jo flying in the _damn_ airplane all the way to _damn_ New Zealand.

"Hi Baby," Jennifer Knight warmly greeted to her son while drinking a warm cup of coffee from her spot at the kitchen table.

Kendall just looked up at her with glossy, red eyes while biting the bottom of his pouty lips to keep himself from breaking down into an intense sobbing fit right then and there.

"Kenda..."

Basically ignoring what his mom was about to say to him, Kendall sprinting off towards his room, forcefully shut his bedroom door, and collapsed onto his bed as he let his now freely cascading tears engulf him into a hostile misery. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Jo. He wanted to hold Jo in his pale arms while kissing her gently and whispering sweet nothings into her ears. But was _he _going to get that? _No_, because life just isn't _fair_ like that.

Sighing, Mrs. Knight gradually arose from her seat at the kitchen table and unhesitatingly tiptoed towards Kendall's room. Just by the way Kendall glanced at her, Mrs. Knight could see agony raging through her son's lean five foot seven anatomy. It took only that one second stare for the message that something was not right with her baby to send to Mrs. Knight's heart.

"Kendall? Baby please open the door."

No response.

"Sweetie, I just want to talk to you."

All of a sudden, Mrs. Knight could distinguish the faint pitter patter of size eight feet scampering to open the door and swiftly sprinting back onto a twin sized bed. Yep, _classic_ Kendall. Slowly, Mrs. Knight opened the ashen door to reveal one of the most heartbreaking sights she had ever seen in her entire life. A practically motionless Kendall who was curled up into what appeared to be the tiniest of human balls had his head buried in the stuffed giant panda that Jo had won for him at a carnival and was surrounded by mountains of photographs of him and Jo. Mrs. Knight noticed that one of the photographs had a minute rip running through the center; it was labeled "Together for Eternity."

"You know that I heard you unlock the door Baby?" Mrs. Knight tried to joke with her son in a feeble attempt to make him laugh.

Unfortunately, that didn't work out too well.

"Oh Baby, I know it hurts," Jennifer plopped onto Kendall's bed and began to run her finger comfortingly through Kendall's dirty-blonde hair knowing that it would calm the boy down a bit.

"N-no you don't m-mom. I loved h-her. No g-girl will ever b-be as p-perfect as h-her," Mrs. Knight finally realized that there were tears seeping through Kendall's broken voice—her son hardly cried, and when he did, it was important.

"I know you did Baby but you have to understand that things happen for a reason. My mom used to always tell me that if you love something set it free, and if it returns its yours forever— if not it was never meant to be. I'm sure Jo will come visit you once in a while. You two had too strong and bubbly of a relationship for her to completely let go of it."

"M-mama?"

"Yes Baby?"

"You'll n-never leave me, r-right?" As the words escaped Kendall's pinkish lips, Mrs. Knight felt tears well up in her own eyes, and she kissed her son on his forehead.

"I promise sweetheart. I'll be there whenever you need me. I'll be there for you forever."

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom who will love me whatever_

A determined, fourteen Kendall raced through the fancy dining room of his parent's two story house while grasping his favorite hockey stick in his glove clad hands. Sweat trickled down his pallid face as he slid across the hardwood floors clad in his SpongeBob socks while he dribbled a battered hockey puck across the surface.

"Kendall Knight speeds past defense," The young blonde pretended to broadcast as he inched closer towards the "_hockey goal_" also known as a bunch of dining room chairs lined up adjacent to each other. "He keeps his eyes steady on the target and he goes for the goal!"

With one swift strike of the hockey stick, the puck went soaring like an airplane through the dining room but unfortunately crashed into what sounded like glass instead of the "goal". Kendall cringed when he heard the dreadful clamor of a million glass shards shatter against the flooring. Reluctantly, Kendall went to observe he damage only to find pure horror. Of course, out of all the glass objects that he could've utterly destroyed in this room, he just had to break his mother's favorite vase that was one of her few, saved memories of her grandmother who had passed away when Kendall was an infant. Boy, was his mother going to be _extremely_ pissed with him. All of a sudden, Kendall felt nervous—an emotion that he rarely felt. What if his mother hated him? What if his mother grounded him for life? What if his mother killed him? Okay, that was a _bit_ of a hyperbole, but Kendall was _one hundred percent_ positive that he would be locked in his room under punishment for eternity.

"Oh damn it," Kendall mentally cursed at himself while repeatedly pacing back and forth across the dining room floor due to anxiety. "Okay, how do we solve this Kendall? I can hide the glass in the trash and maybe mom won't notice...nope _too _obvious. Ooh! I got it! I can try to fix the vase. It can't be that difficult...right?"

Hastily, Kendall sprinted upstairs towards his desk drawer to find some sticky supplies that might be able to hold the vase back together. He knew that he had to be quick with fixing the vase; his mother was to return from the grocery store in approximately fifteen minutes. Not even a moment later, Kendall scampered back into the dining room now grasping a giant, purple, Elmer's glue stick.

"You can do this Kendall. Mom will never even notice that you broke the vase in the first place," Kendall pep talked to himself while beginning to glue the sharp, cobalt pieces together. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Suddenly, a piece of glass landed on top of Kendall's small hands which resulted in a small amount of blood to trickle down from the porcelain surface. Not even a second later, Kendall's glue stick _completely_ ran out of glue, and he only had _one_ piece left to glue!

"Stupid mother fucking, cheap ass glue," Kendall cursed as he literally threw the glue out of the dining room window. "Now what the Hell am I supposed to do?"

A illuminate light bulb went off in Kendall's head as soon as those words escaped his pinkish lips. Hurriedly, Kendall yanked his piece of chewing gum out of his mouth and used it as glue for the final piece of the vase.

"There! She'll never know," Exclaimed a pleased Kendall who joyfully skipped up the stairs to his room.

He was _totally_ safe.

"Kendall Donald Knight, get down here this instant!"

_Uh oh_.

"I can't mom...I uhhm I-I have...I have to uhhm...vomit!"

"Kendall, you know that you are a terrible liar."

That was it; he was screwed. There was no way that he was going to make it to fifteen years old at this rate. Unwillingly, Kendall trudged down the olive carpeted staircase only to meet his mother's somewhat angry gaze.

"Kendall, did you break the vase?" Jennifer Knight asked her guilty appearing son as she gestured towards the broken vase that was once again in what seemed to be a zillion pieces.

Stupid cheap ass glue.

How do you know it was me? Maybe it broke by itself," Kendall tried to act as innocently as possible, but his mother kept her ground—she knew that her son had something to do with the destroying of her prized vase.

"But your hockey stick is right by the vase."

"Damn it," Kendall mouthed in defeat and uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Ma..."

"Baby, what is that on your hand," Mrs. Knight suddenly inquired her son while staring at his bloody hand.

"Uhhm, just s-some washable m-marker..." Kendall stammered timidly only to be interrogated by his mother even more.

"Did you cut yourself on the glass baby?"

"W-what? Pssh...pssh...n-no!"

"Kendall, I'm serious. Did you hurt yourself with the glass?"

"Y-yeah," Almost inaudibly mumbled Kendall as he felt his cheeks grow warm and rosy with discomfiture.

"Awwh! Here, let me put some boo-boo spray on it to make it feel all better, baby."

Kendall wanted to groan at his mother's maternal actions. She was so confusing—one minute she was yelling and lecturing him and the next she was coddling like he was a four year old. "Mom I'm not a toddler anymore, you don't have to call it _boo-boo spray_."

Out of the blue, Kendall felt his hand being tugged on by his mother who was leading him into her bathroom. Quickly, his mother sat him on her toilet seat as she opened a bottle of spray-on antiseptic.

"Is this gonna...AHHHHHHHH," Kendall screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt an agonizing, stinging sensation flow through his injured hand.

Mrs. Knight ignored her son's screams and protests, and placed a Spiderman Band-Aid on his wound.

"Mama, I'm really sorry for breaking Grandma's vase. I was being very stupid and immature, and I shouldn't have been playing hockey in the house. Just go ahead and ground me. I wouldn't blame you if you hated my guts right now for what I've done."

"Oh sweetheart, you know that I'll love you no matter what you decide to do. You're a kid and kids make mistakes—even the ones who try to act all mature. I can always buy a new vase or attempt to get this one fixed. Material items can always be replaced, but what I can never replace is my sweet, baby boy.

"So does this mean that I'm not grounded?"

"Don't push your luck, baby."

_I want a mom that'll take my hand  
And make me feel like a holiday_

"Now Dogs, I have called you into my office for a very rare occasion," Gustavo Roque began while angrily glaring at the four seventeen year olds in front of him. "Now, lately you have been working very hard and Kelly decided that I should reward you, so here is twenty dollars to buy your mother's something for Mother's day."

"Wow, I never knew that you actually owned a heart Gustavo," Kendall gasped with a smirk on his face as Gustavo handed him his twenty dollars.

"Shut it, or I'll reconsider Dog."

Kendall just rolled his eyes and followed his older friends out the door and to the mall where they would search for the perfect gifts for each of their mothers.

"I'm buying my mom a pair of vibrating slippers," James immediately concluded as they entered the local shopping mall.

"Are you sure you aren't just going to use those for yourself James," Logan replied smugly while playfully hitting his friend in the back. "What are you going to get for your mom Kendall."

"Hmmm, I don't know," Admitted an unsure Kendall. "Let's check the international bank of Kendall."

Gradually, Kendall yanked his wallet out of the back pocket of his two sizes too big skinny jeans and opened it to observe the amount of money it contained. To his disappointment, all that Kendall could find was the twenty dollars that Gustavo had given him, sixty-nine cents, and a token from Chuck E. Cheese. Where the Hell did all his money vanish off to? Kendall assumed that it was probably Katie who stole his money yet again. Now he was broke. What was he supposed to buy his mom for mother's day? Suddenly Kendall's gaze approached a gargantuan, vivid advertisement that literally screamed "Rent a bouncy house for only twenty dollars and get a two for one day special." Almost instantly, Kendall ran towards to bouncy house to buy it. At least the bouncy house was better than nothing. Kendall felt like a loser as he left the mall with his best friends who had somewhat expensive gifts for their mothers. He just prayed that his mother would enjoy it.

Mrs. Knight groaned to herself as she exited the laundry room of apartment 2J. It was like she never got a break. She was constantly, cleaning, cooking, and bandaging, and what did she get as a reward? _More_ chores. Oh joy. It was almost six o'clock at night and she knew that her boys would probably be "_starving to death_" by now. Unenthusiastically, Jennifer trudged into the living room of the apartment only to find a colossal, yellow bouncy house crowding the space of the room.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" The four teenagers belted out in unison while bouncing up and down in the bouncy house.

Oh lord.

"But Mother's Day isn't until tomorrow," Mrs. Knight reminded the boys baffled that they got her a bouncy house for Mother's Day.

What was she supposed to do what a _bouncy house_?

"It was a two for one special!"

"You know, what I really wanted for Mother's Day was some peace and quiet..."

Jennifer could literally feel her heart shatter into a million pieces when she saw he son's face fall. He looked as if he were about to burst into tear any second now. As for Kendall, he felt like the biggest jerk on the planet for not being able to get his mom something special. It was clearly obvious she wasn't enjoying the mediocrity he has spent twenty dollars on. I mean, _who_ would like it—unless you were under the age of ten.

"You don't like your present?"

"No, no, I...love it," Mrs. Knight smiled and joined her son and his friends in the bouncy house; she couldn't bear to see Kendall so upset. It just broke her heart.

"Mom, I love you so, so, much. You are the greatest mom in the world," Kendall admitted to his mom and smiled when he felt his mom grab his hands and jump up and down with him on the bouncy house.

Though he knew his mom probably hated the present, he felt special when his mom told him that she loved it. It was like he had actually done something correctly.

"Thank you so much for this amazing present, baby. If I'm the greatest _mom _in the world, then you are the greatest _son_ in the world."

_A mom to tuck me in at night  
and chase the monsters away_

Thirteen year old Kendall literally bounced up and down in his dilapidated pair of black Vans as his mother lectured him and his twenty-one year old cousin Kevin, but Kendall wasn't listening. Kevin was taking him to his _first_ R rated movie tonight. Sure he had watched R rated movies like _The_ _Curious Case of Benjamin Button_, _Anchorman_, and _Coming to America_ but he had never seen a real_, thrilling_ rated R movie before.

"Kendall, if you get scared, dial "M" for Mommy and I'll pick you up."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be fine mom. I'm not three years old anymore—I don't get scared."

"Awwh! My baby is growing up," Mrs. Knight cooed while kissing Kendall and Kevin's foreheads. "Don't eat too much candy Kenny! I don't want you to be all hyper tonight."

"I won't mom," Kendall smiled a bit at his mom's over protective maternal actions and skipped out the door after Kevin.

After five minutes of driving, Kevin and Kendall eventually reached the movie theater.

"You excited little man?" Kevin inquired his younger cousin who just vigorously nodded his head in response. "Two tickets to see _The Orphan_."

"This is gonna be _so_ awesome!" Kendall exclaimed as he and Kevin took their seat in the back of the movie theater.

Unfortunately for Kendall, he couldn't see so well from the back. Just to make things worse, a six foot tall guy just sad to sit right in front of him. _Great_, just _great_.

"Awwh does little Kenny need a booster seat to see the movie?" Kevin giggled at Kendall who was craning his neck in every which way to get a glimpse of the colossal screen.

"_Hahahaha _no." Kendall snapped at his cousin. "Can we move up a few rows though?"

"Sure Kiddo."

Kendall wished he hadn't made the terrible decision to move up though. Every echo, every shriek. every depiction made Kendall cringe. Okay, so maybe this movie was a little more scary than he thought it would be but he _would _get over it, right? No, there was _no_ possible way that Kendall would be able to unsee these traumatic pictures flashing on the screen. Suddenly, Kendall felt his gray skinny jeans dampen as a booming screech blasted through the surround sound of the movie theater. Yep, that was _definitely_ the medium sized Dr. Pepper catching up to him. Hastily, Kendall zipped up his Hollister sweatshirt so high that it was practically choking him and threw the hood over his head in an attempt to block his face from the gruesome scene on the screen. Kendall was never the person to be easily scared by something, but this was utterly unbearable. He felt as if he were about to vomit. Fortunately, the movie ended shortly afterwards. Faster than a cheetah catching it's prey, Kendall stood up from his seat, grabbed Kevin's hand, and yanked him out of the theater. Thank God that it was finally over.

"Did you like the movie Kiddo? I thought it would be scarier though."

"Uhhmmm...y-yeah," Kendall stammered still shaken up by previous events that night.

"Kendall? What is that on your pants?"

"Oh...uhhmm I s-spilled my soda on my p-pants. No b-big d-deal," Kendall quickly lied in an extremely nervous manner.

"Whatever Dude."

Ten minutes passed since the horror of _The Orphan_ and Kendall was still literally shaking in his Vans. It had come to the point where Kendall had curled himself into a little comfort ball in the passenger's seat and buried his head into his bony knees.

"You okay over there little K?"

"Y-yeah, I'm j-just really t-tired." _More_ lies—there was _no_ way Kendall was going to get any sleep after this horrible experience.

"Awwh, don't worry Kiddo we're almost home."

Sure enough, a minute later, Kevin pulled his car into the Knight household. Literally sprinting, Kendall bounded up the stairs to his room. He need to just get changed into a pair of warm, comfy pajamas and take his mind of the morbid movie. That didn't help much though. Everywhere Kendall looked was a shadow of _her_. Ester—she was after him. He was going to die; Kendall was _completely_ sure of it. Speedily, Kendall shut his eyes and placed shaky hands over his ears. That didn't help much _either_. The darkness inside his plagued head casted even scarier shadows of Ester. Once again Kendall's pants became sodden with urine. Unaware that someone would probably hear him, Kendall loud a loud scream of pure fear. Stupid damn movie. All of a sudden, Mrs. Knight ran into Kendall's baby blue painted room confused as to what was wrong with her son. It wasn't everyday that you heard your merely Thirteen year old son screaming bloody murder at one o'clock in the morning.

"Kendall! Baby what's the matter?"

Again, Kendall let out a loud, girlish-like shriek, thinking that his mom was Ester from the movie.

"Shh, shh. It's okay sweetheart. Mommy's got you. I'll never let you go," Mrs. Knight didn't even care if her son was thirteen and 117 pounds. She pulled Kendall into her lap and rocked him back and forth trying to calm him down.

"E-Ester! She's c-coming to g-get m-me!" Whimpered Kendall who clutched onto his mom's fuzzy fuchsia robe for dear life.

"Ester?"

"The s-serial k-killer from the m-movie! S-she's under my b-bed p-plotting my d-death!"

"Sweetheart, me and you both know that the movie was pure fiction. I promise you that there is no serial killer under your bed."

Still, Kendall remained incredulous and trembled at the thought of the mysterious character.

"Why don't you go change into a new pair of pajamas while I change your bed sheets?"

"B-but what if she's h-hiding in the b-bathroom?"

"Baby, I promise that Ester isn't real. She's not going to hurt you."

Reluctantly, Kendall trudged into the bathroom. After he had changed into his pajamas, Kendall took a quick glimpse of his appearance in the mirror. His dirty-blonde hair was extremely disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and fear. Out of the blue, Kendall could see Ester's face pop out of the mirror and try to strangle him. For the third time in an hour, Kendall let out another yell and ran towards his mom while latching onto her leg.

"Oof," Mrs. Knight grumbled as she felt the extra weight lie on her leg. "What's the matter baby?"

"Y-YOU LIED TO M-ME! S-SHE WAS IN THE B-BATHROOM, AND S-SHE TRIED TO K-KILL M-ME!"

Jennifer Knight bit the bottom of her lip as she felt Kendall's tears soak the cuffs of her plaid pajama pants. Suddenly she had an idea. If she was lucky enough, she might be able to get Kendall to play along with her. "You're right Kendall! I saw her too, but I think I have a plan to kill Ester."

"S-she's too powerful m-mommy! We'll g-get killed if we t-try anything."

"That's why we need protective suits. Here put on this," Mrs. Knight handed her son some of his hockey gear and a hockey helmet while she did the same. "Now take a Nerf gun."

"Ooh! Can we do cool ninja moves?" Jennifer smiled to herself once she saw the halfhearted smile on her son's face.

"Whatever you want Baby. Now on the count of three we attack. One...two..."

"THREE!" Kendall exclaimed as he and Jennifer literally rolled into Kendall's bedroom and started shooting foam darts under Kendall's twin-sized bed. "DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"Okay Sweetie, I think we got her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

As a response, Kendall just tiredly nodded his head and climbed on top of his fluffy bed. "Tuck me in Mommy?"

A faint smile played on the corners on Mrs. Knight's lips once the words tumbled out of Kendall's mouth. Kendall rarely let her baby him anymore. Gladly, Mrs. Knight tucked her baby under his many blankets and planted a gentle onto his pallid forehead. "Goodnight Baby."

Seeing that Kendall was already fast asleep in dreamland, Mrs. Knight plugged in her son's old SpongeBob nightlight and left for her own room. she was surprised that she didn't fall asleep on the way there since it was almost two-thirty o' clock in the morning. Sometimes being a mother was hard, but it was _so_ worth it in the end.

Out if the blue, Kevin groggily stumbled out of the guest room with a confused look plastered onto his face. "I heard screaming. What was going on?"

"Kevin, never take Kendall to an R rated movie _ever_ again."

"But..."

"No."

_I want a mom that'll read me stories_

"Mommy! My tummy huwt!" Three year old Kendall pouted as he snuggled deeper into the Spiderman printed covers of his toddler-proofed bed. "Make the ouchies go 'way."

It had been _three_ days—Three _elongated_, _torturous_, _germ-infested_ days. Pre-School was not a very sterile place to be. Every single toy, crayon, and blanket was infested with some type of bacterial virus. That is why Mrs. Knight wasn't surprised when she went to pick up her son on Monday, only to find out that he had the stomach flu. It wasn't a very easy task taking care of Kendall. For one thing, the kid could just not sit still. Even though his petite body was weakening due to the sickness, Kendall still found a way to be the rambunctious, little toddler he typically acted as. It was almost seven thirty at night now; if Mrs. Knight was lucky, Kendall would probably go to sleep.

"Mommy! My tummy makin' fwip fwops," Kendall whined again helplessly while clutching his stomach in pure agony. "Now I cant's go to sweep!"

"Oh baby," Jennifer Knight plopped onto her son's bed and rubbed tiny, consoling circles on her son's back. "Do you want some Motrin for your tummy?"

"Nooooo!" Kendall complained while cupping a hand over his mouth.

There was no was on Earth that Kendall would be willing to put that disgusting substance back into his germy mouth.

All of a sudden, Kendall felt the horrid taste of stomach acid and bile elevate up his little esophagus as his face tinted a nauseating green shade. Knowing what was probably about to happen, Kendall clamped a hand over his mouth which was threatening to spill the contents that were ever foolish enough to enter his tiny stomach.

"Oh Sweetheart," Mrs. Knight carefully picked Kendall up into her arms and rushed him into the bathroom not wanting to wash his bed sheets for the seventh time that week.

Almost immediately, Kendall began to literally explode with vomit. His petite, toddler hands gripped the peach colored toilet seat as heaves racked his minute anatomy. He couldn't take another day of this torturous agony. His body felt like it was on the verge of giving up on him with the amount of puking he was doing. After approximately three torment-filled minutes of spewing whatever he had managed to eat that day, Kendall began to wail. He didn't want to be sick anymore. It just felt so awful to eat something and then have to puke it up afterwards.

"Awwh baby, don't cry. You're okay," Mrs. Knight cooed while gently scooping up her soon and placing him on her hip. "Why don't I get you some water so you don't dehydrate and then I'll read you a bedtime story. Does that sound good to you, baby?"

Solemnly, Kendall sniffled and faintly nodded his head yes and grabbed the now water filled Toy Story sippie cup from his mother's grasp. Slowly, Mrs. Knight carried her son back into his room and sat him on her lap in the rocking chair she had installed into his nursery. She grabbed a book that lied under the wooden rocking chair and opened up to the first page. It was one of Kendall's favorite books and was something Jennifer had read to him about a million times. If he wasn't so sick, he'd probably be reading along as well.

"In the great green room, there was a telephone, and a red balloon, and a picture of a cow jumping over the moon. And, there were three little bears sitting on chairs, and two little kittens, and a pair of mittens. And, a little toy house, and a young mouse, and a comb, and a bowl full of mush, and a quiet old lady who was whispering 'hush'.

Kendall let out one of the cutest yawns Mrs. Knight had ever heard and cuddled up her chest.

Mrs. Knight noticed this and smiled but continued his story. "Goodnight room. Goodnight moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light, and the red balloon. Goodnight bears. Goodnight chairs. Goodnight kittens and goodnight mittens. Goodnight clocks and goodnight socks. Goodnight little house and goodnight little mouse. Goodnight comb and goodnight brush. Goodnight nobody. Goodnight mush. And goodnight to the old lady whispering 'hush'. Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere."

Looking down, Mrs. Knight found the toddler fast asleep in her arms gently sucking his thumb. Literally awing at the sight, Jennifer carefully lay Kendall in his crib, draped a few blankets over him, and turned on his soft, music-playing mobile. Lightly, she kissed Kendall's head. Suddenly, she noticed that her son didn't have a fever anymore. That was odd. Smiling to herself,she mumbled a heartfelt goodnight to her son and turned on his favorite nightlight. Inaudibly, she backed out of the doorway and left for her own bedroom. She was just glad she wouldn't have to deal with a sick Kendall anymore for a while.

_And sing a lullaby_

Jennifer Knight's eyes sprung open as a booming clap of thunder roared through her ears. Groggily, she slipped on her fluffy lilac slippers and stumbled towards her bedroom windows. Just as she suspected—_another_ hail storm. This probably had to be the fifth one they had this month, but that was expected in Minnesota. The weather was always insane there. Mrs. Knight could literally feel her eyes being blinded as the sky became illuminate with bright blue lightning bolts. There was _no_ way she was going back to sleep at this point. Irritated, she trudged out of her bedroom and went into the family room. What she didn't expect to see was her six year old son sitting on the couch wearing his Spiderman footie pajamas and staring at the TV with bloodshot eyes. She knew that the storm was extremely loud but Kendall was probably the deepest sleeper in the world. Storms like this usually never woke him up.

"Baby, why are you sleeping," Jennifer questioned her son cautiously; when he wasn't on enough sleep, Kendall could get pretty crabby.

"I can't sleep Mommy! The funder is too loud," Mrs. Knight giggled at the fact that her son still had trouble pronouncing the "th" sound and sat down on the couch next to her son.

Instantly, Kendall climbed into her lap and nuzzled his head into her chest. "I wanna go to sleep but the funder is being annoying! Make it stop Mommy. I'm really tired."

Jennifer remembered all the times when she was little and it was hailing outside. She reminisced on what her mother used to do to her when she couldn't sleep; she would sing to her.

"Do you want Mommy to sing you a lullaby?"

As a response, Kendall just shrugged his shoulders. All he wanted to be sound asleep and wrapped up cozily in his bed.

"I can show you the world—shining, shimmering, splendid," Mrs. Knight began singing the familiar song. It was from one of Kendall's favorite Disney movies, Aladdin. "Tell me, Kendall, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world—a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming. A whole new world—a dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you. Now I'm in a whole new world with you. Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world—don't you dare close your eyes. A hundred thousand things to see—hold your breath, it gets better. I'm like a shooting star; I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be. A whole new world—every turn a surprise with new horizons to pursue; every moment red-letter. I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world. That's where we'll be; a thrilling chase, a wondrous place, for you and me."

By the time Mrs. Knight was finished singing, Kendall was wrapped up in her arms, and soft snores escaped his pouty lips. Literally yawning herself, Jennifer snuggled her child close to her chest and fell into her own dreamland. She would always treasure the moments she got to do this with Kendall because she knew in a few years, she wouldn't be able to anymore. _  
_

_And if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry_

Jennifer Knight's son Kendall was valiant, independent, and strong. He barely needed her assistance for anything anymore. That is why when her sixteen year old son was standing in her doorway, his pink, pouty lips quivering and tears trickling down his porcelain complexion, she was confused.

"Honey, what's wrong," Mrs. Knight inquired her son immediately; if Kendall was crying then it must be important.

"I-I had...I h-had...Ihadanightmare," Kendall stuttered as his pallid cheeks grew rosy in embarrassment.

"Oh Sweetheart, come here," Mrs. Knight outstretched her arms and allowed her son to fall into them. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kendall reluctantly nodded his head yes and let another sob escape his trembling form. "M-m-monster."

"Monster?"

"The F-Froggy Man M-M-Monster a-a-ate y-you because h-he said that y-y-you w-wanted to d-die b-because I am the w-w-worst child in t-the w-world, and y-you h-hate m-m-me." Kendall just lost it right then and there and started to hysterically cry.

He knew he shouldn't be crying over a stupid nightmare like that but sometimes he couldn't help but think it was true. Even though he was the leader of the foursome Big Time Rush, he still did some pretty stupid stuff like pulling pranks, and playing indoor hockey, and throwing three hundred people parties in their high-tech apartment. He was an such awful child. Maybe Kendall's dream was trying to tell him just leave now because he is _horrible_ and _worthless_.

"Sweetheart, look at me," Jennifer who was on the verge of tears herself tilted her son's chin up so he was making eye contact with her. "That dream was _totally_ fiction. I'd never hate you—I love you probably more than anyone else in the world...well besides you sister and father. You are the best child in the whole wide world Kendall, and I seriously mean it. You're friendly to everyone, your generous towards your little sister, and you help out so much around the house. I could never ask for anymore more perfect than you. It'd be _impossible_ to find someone like that. Please sweetheart, never feel like I don't love you because I always will. Just seeing you crying in my arms right now is my making my heart shatter. No matter what you do, you'll always be my son."

"B-but I'm s-such a s-screw u-u-up of a c-c-child! I mean, I-I do b-b-bad things all the t-t-time. I d-don't understand w-why you would s-still love me after all I've d-disobeyed y-you. I-I h-h-hate myself s-so m-m-much!"

"Kendall Donald Knight! I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth _ever_ again! You are not a screw up of a child! You are absolutely perfect, and just because maybe you make a mistake once in a while doesn't mean I have to completely disown you. That's what growing up is all about. Sweetheart, please just believe me when I say that I'll love you for eternity no matter what happens."

When Kendall didn't reply, Mrs. Knight placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. "What's wrong sweetheart."

"I'm s-such a l-loser! I mean I'm t-the l-l-leader. I s-shouldn't be c-crying in y-your arms r-right now l-like a b-b-baby b-because of a s-s-stupid n-nightmare."

"Awwh sweetie, you know that sometimes it's okay to fall? It just means your normal. Just because you think you're mature doesn't mean you're not allowed to get scared and cry over nightmares."

"B-but M-mom, I'm g-gonna be an adult in t-t-two years! I d-don't think a-adults h-have n-nightmares."

"You don't think adults don't have nightmares too?"

"M-mom, y-you never h-have n-n-nightmares," Kendall sniffled and pointed out.

"Okay so maybe I don't get nightmares _anymore_, but I still get scared of losing you and Katie. You guys are my whole world. You know why I ground you and your sister sometimes? It's because I'm worried about you and I want to make sure you're safe from harm's way. Now, let's get you to bed sweetheart. It's almost three o'clock in the morning and you have to be at the studio early tomorrow."

"W-wait...m-mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"C-can s-sleep in your b-bed t-t-tonight?" Kendall asked his mom with a crimson, mortified blush on his cheeks.

"Of course sweetheart."

And with that said, Kendall snuggled up to his mom's chest and fell into a deep slumber while Mrs. Knight drew soothing circles on her son's back. Though he would _never_ admit it, Kendall glad to know that he still had his mom to hold him and assure him that everything was going to be alright.

_Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever_

When she says to me, she will always be there  
To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight gently shook her four year old son awake. "Kenny wake up. You have to go to school. You don't want to miss your first day of Kindergarten, do you?"

Kendall didn't want to get up though. He didn't _want_ to _get up_, and _brush his teeth_, and _get dressed_, and _make his hair look all spiffy_, and he _definitely _didn't want _kindergarten_. If he thought that preschool was torture, kindergarten was going to be even _more _horrible. Kindergarten was four elongated, boring, hours that he had to spend away from his mother, and it was every single day instead of three times a week! He didn't care that he would be with his friends—he just wanted to be with his mommy. He thought that he shouldn't really even be in kindergarten anyway. Unlike his friends who were already five going on six, Kendall was still only be four years old until September 30th, but of course he just had to make the cutoff date by two hours—_two_,_ freaking_ hours! If his mom waited just _two more hours_ to have him then he would still be in preschool. Life was just crappy for the four year old at the moment. "No, me don't wanna wake up! Me cant's go to school cuz me sicky! I think I have a feva!"

Knowing that her son was just trying to get out of school, Mrs. Knight placed a hand on Kendall's forehead to find it perfect temperature _just_ as she suspected. "Come on Kendall, aren't you excited to go to kindergarten? You're going to get to see your friends, and it's your first year of elementary school!"

"But me alweady see my fwiends evewyday wifout kindagarden," Kendall argued while putting and crossing his arms against his chest.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to be a big boy and go to school," Mrs. Knight literally pleaded while scooping her son up into her arms and carrying him into the bathroom where she brushed his teeth and combed his hair into something _somewhat_ neat since Kendall was too busy fussing and squirming on his step stool. "Now, put on these clothes that I laid out for you. I'm going to make you chocolate chip, dinosaur shaped pancakes. Does that sounds good sweetie?"

Kendall just groaned and stomped his little feet onto the silvery carpeting of his bedroom. Why was his mom making him do this when she knew that he _obviously_ didn't want to? Was she _trying_ to make him absolutely miserable? What four year old should have to experience such _great pain_ like this? Reluctantly, Kendall slipped on a red, Spiderman t-shirt, his black skinny jeans, a pair of black vans, and his gray beanie that his dad had given him for Christmas last year. Angrily, he stomped down the stairs pouting the whole way down.

"Awwh you look as cute as button Kenny."

"_Stooooopppppp ittttttt_," Kendall whined as his mother tried to kiss him all over the place.

He wanted to show his mom that he wasn't happy so maybe she'd change her mind about making him go to Kindergarten. Still irritated, Kendall sat down and chewed on a bit of his pancake. Kendall couldn't eat anything; his stomach was throbbing with anxiety—anxiety of being separated from his mother for a long period of time. Luckily, he didn't have to finish his food because his mother was practically rushing out the door.

"Kendall sweetie, we have to go now or you're going to be late for your first day of kindergarten."

"But I don't wants to go to kindagarden! I wants to stay home wif you and Daddy and pway wif toys!"

"Awwh sweetie, I know you do, but when you get older, you have to do things like go to school. It's time to be a big boy," Mrs. Knight explained to her son while carrying him and his Buzz Light-year backpack into her cobalt minivan.

"BUT I DON'T WANTS TO BE A BIG BOY! I WANTS TO BE A BABY AND NOT GO TO KINDAGARDEN!" Kendall wailed as tears began to plummet from his innocent, emerald orbs. "I DON'T WANTS KINDAGARDEN! I DON'T WANTS KINDAGARDEN!"

Hastily, Kendall pulled up to Shakopee Elementary School and walked over to her son. Almost instantly, Kendall jumped into his mother's arms and began to cry harder.

"Pwease don't make me go Mommy! It scawy!"

"Oh Kendall, don't be scared. Kindergarten is _tons_ of fun, and you get to play with _a whole bunch _of fun toys. Besides, if you were home with me, then you'd going grocery shopping with me."

"But what if the teacha's a meanie," Kendall sniffled and wrapped his legs around his mother's waist as she carried him into the building.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm positive that you're going to like your teacher."

"Good morning! I'm Miss. Florio, and who is this little cutie," The young teacher gestured to the little boy curled up in Mrs. Knight's arms.

"This is Kendall," Mrs. Knight glanced at her son who was sucking his thumb and had his head nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "He's a little scared."

"That's perfectly normal. Don't worry Kendall you're going to have lots of fun in kindergarten," Miss Florio assured to upset blonde boy who was being set down on the floor by his mother.

Kendall took his thumb out of his mouth and stared up at the teacher with spacious eyes. She seemed friendly.

"Kendall! Come play with us!" Logan, one of Kendall's best friends since practically birth exclaimed.

The blonde four year old whipped his head ninety degrees to see Logan, James, and Carlos playing with to dinosaurs. Freaking toy _dinosaurs_ as in one of Kendall's minute obsessions. Maybe Kindergarten wasn't going to be that bad after all.

_Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you  
I won't need to worry cuz I know that it's true_

Kendall was absolutely sick of it. He was sick of it always being _Katie this_ and _Katie that_. It was as if they never had time for him anymore ever since the new baby was born three months ago. Of course, Kendall loved Katie with all his heart but the infant was such an attention hog. It seemed as if it was days since his parents actually noticed him. He hadn't had a bedtime story in over a month because Mrs. Knight was too busy _changing the baby's diaper_ or _trying to get her to sleep_, and he hadn't had any play time with his mother in three weeks because she was too busy _feeding the baby_. It was as if the poor five year old had to find ways to entertain himself now-a-days. Did his parents even love him anymore? That is why the little Kindergartener was sitting in his room crying. He missed having his mother around to hang out with him and keep him happy. He missed falling asleep in her safe, warm arms after a long day filled with toys and running around the house. He was lonely. If his parents didn't love him anymore than there was no point on living in the house. Immediately, Kendall decided that he wanted to move out and find a family that would care about him and play with him constantly. He'd go to Carlos's house; his mom was sweet and _always_ played with Carlos. It was official; Kendall was going to run away from home.

"Hmmm, Do I gots evewyfing?" Kendall questioned himself while observing his Spiderman suitcase filled to the brim with clothes, underwear, socks, his favorite beanie, fish sticks, tater tots, dinosaur chicken nuggets, fruit smackers, juice boxes, and of course, his teddy bear. "Yep, goodbye home! I gots to weave and find a pwace where somebody woves me."

Quietly, Kendall tiptoed down the stairs and ran out the front door. His mother didn't even realize that he was gone! Swiftly, Kendall wiped at his tear-rimmed, emerald eyes with his boney, pale fists. He was going to a place where people actually cared about their sons; he didn't need t cry anymore.

An exhausted Jennifer Knight leisurely strolled out of her daughter's nursery. Though she loved her daughter, she barely had enough time for Kendall anymore. She missed playing "Monster" with Kendall. She missed reading a bedtime story every night to her son even if it was usually the same story very night, but most of all, she missed seeing the cute little smile that used to lay jauntily on his freckled face. Jennifer decided to stop by the five year old's room just to enjoy his presence at least once that night only to find her son missing from his bed. Mrs. Knight apprehensively checked everywhere in the house but Kendall was still nowhere to be found. The worried mother felt tears well up in her eyes as the realization that Kendall had ran away from home hit her. What if he had gotten stolen? Kendall could be dead for all Mrs. Knight knew. Suddenly, the earsplitting sound of the ringing house phone snapped Jennifer out of her thoughts. As soon as she saw the number, she hastily answered the phone. Maybe the Garcia's knew where Kendall was.

"Sylvia! Oh thank goodness you called. Have you seen Kendall anywhere? He isn't anywhere in the house and I'm really worried."

"Actually I have seen Kendall. That's why I called. I found him fast asleep on the couch. Apparently, Carlos had let him in. He looked like he was crying so I called you."

"Thank you so, so, _so_ much Sylvia! I'll be over there in a second," Speedily, Mrs. Knight hung up the phone, slipped on a pair of shoes, and ran towards the Garcia's household. She didn't even care that she didn't put on a jacket; she just wanted to make sure her baby was okay.

When she approached the household, Mrs. Garcia placed Kendall into her arms. Just the sight of her poor baby broke her heart into a zillion pieces. Tear tracks lined his face like a temporary tattoo of emotion, his hair was all disheveled, and a small flush appeared on his pale cheeks. As soon as the hostile rush of the February Minnesota air hit his fragile complexion, Kendall woke up from his slumber.

"M-mama?"

"Oh sweetheart! Thank goodness that you're okay! I was really worried about you. _Never_ do that to me again!"

"So _now_ you finawy, wealize me," Kendall pouted as tills threatened to spill from his beautiful emerald orbs.

"Kendall, I know I've sort of been neglecting you a bit lately and I'm really sorry for it. It's not that I love Katie more than you, she just needs a bit more attention than you do because she doesn't know how to do anything yet. I promise to give you as much attention as I can Kendall, but sometimes it is going to be hard because of the baby. Do you think you can forgive me?" Mrs. Knight asked her son hopefully who immediately agreed.

"I fogive you Mommy. I just missed you a wot; I was wonely, I shouldn't have weft home," Kendall admitted while hanging his head to the floor solemnly.

"I'm just really sorry I made you feel lonely baby. You know that I will _always_ love you, right?"

"Of course Mommy, and I'll always wove you too!"

_I want a mom when I get lonely  
Who will take the time to play  
A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it's gray_

"Kendall please open your door!" Jennifer Knight practically begged as she banged on the door of her eleven year old son's room.

Kendall had been upset like this for at least twenty four hours now. He was supposed to go on his annual camping trip he and his father did each year since he was five, but of course, a humungous thunderstorm just had to hit Minnesota making it impossible for Donald Knight to enter the state. It made Kendall completely heartbroken. Since his father was defense for the Minnesota Wilds, he was _always_ on the road traveling and playing hockey. Kendall only got to actually spend time with him for seven months every year, so when he found out that there would be one less day he'd get to spend with his father, Kendall was crushed.

"No," Simply was Kendall's barely audible, muffled reply.

"Kendall, I know that you're disappointed, but you can't mope around all day. It's not healthy! Please just open your door."

About a moment later, the ashen door opened to reveal a Kendall who was still in his Spiderman pajama pants and gray t-shirt even though it was seven o'clock in the evening. His strawberry-blonde hair was extremely disheveled and was sticking out every which way and his eyes were bloodshot either from crying or lack of sleep.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked in a whisper-like tone; he was a mess.

"To retrieve my only son from the _dark cave_, so I can spend some time with him," Mrs. Knight joked sarcastically thinking that it would make Kendall smile a bit—he didn't. " Kendall, I know you're upset but you have to get over it. No matter how much you sulk, and cry, and wallow in yourself pity, nothing is going to change."

"But it's not fair! He promised that he would come home so we can go camping with each other," Kendall pouted and jutted out his quivering bottom lip.

"Kendall, your father is only human. He can't stop the thunderstorm from happening," Mrs. Knight reminded her son while running her fingers through her son's messy hair.

"Yeah, but still," Kendall continued to sulk in his self misery.

Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb flashed in Mrs. Knight's head. If Kendall couldn't go on a camping trip, then she could always bring the camping trip to him. They could have a little _indoor_ camping experience.

"Kenny, I have an idea," Mrs. Knight began. "Why don't me and you have a campfire of our own indoors?"

"I guess," Kendall shrugged his shoulders. Maybe the whole _indoor camping trip_ idea would take his mind off the fact that his dad couldn't make it for _their_ camping trip.

"Trust me Sweetie, you'll have _so_ much fun! Now let's set up the tent," Mrs. Knight unrolled the tent that was lying on their living room floor and began to set it up.

She didn't know you she did it but she was able to set the tent up and keep it steady by taping the sides to the floor with masking tape. "Well, I set up the tent! Now it's time for some camping activi..."

"Mommy! Make the funder go away! Now I can't play outside," Six year old Katie groaned while running into the living room with a pout on her face.

"Katie! Funder isn't a word. It's pronounced thunder," Kendall explained to his little sister as he rolled his eyes.

"You know that you said the same exact thing at her age Kendall, so I wouldn't be talking," Mrs. Knight giggled and ruffled Katie's hair. "Katie, why don't you join our indoor campfire. is that okay with you Kendall?"

"I guess so," Kendall told his mom; he could really care less if his sister joined them or not.

"Yeah! What do you do when you go camping?" Katie asked her mom innocently.

"Well since it's almost dinner time, do you want to make campfire style hotdogs for dinner?" Mrs. Knight asked her kids who vigorously nodded their heads in approval. "Okay, so here's what we do. We're gonna put a hotdog on one of these skewers and you're gonna roast them in the fireplace until I say stop. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Katie and Kendall simultaneously replied as they each stuck a hotdog horizontally on a skewer.

"Go!"

At the sound of what Mrs. Knight had said, all three of them put their hotdogs in the fireplace and waited for three minutes before taking them out and enjoying their scrumptious flavor.

"Mmmmm! These are really good Mama," Kendall exclaimed while swallowing whatever was left of his hotdog.

"Yummy!" Katei followed and rubbed her stomach in delight.

"Since you finished your dinner, I think that it's time for desert," Mrs. Knight said while carrying a plat full of savory treats.

"S'MORES!" Kendall and Katie screamed while grabbing a bunch of S'mores and stuffed them into their mouth as if it were their last meal.

"Oh gosh, these are soooooooo good," Kendall collapsed onto the couch and licked his lips with happiness.

"Can we sing campfire songs now Mommy?" Katie inquired her mom while giving her a puppy dog face.

"We should sing "The Campfire Song, Song," Kendall declared and started strumming on his guitar that was lying a few feet away from him. "Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our CAMPFIRESONG song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along. Bum, bum, bum. CAMPFI RESONG song! CAMPFIRESONG song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong but it'll help if you just sing along. CAMPFIRESONG song! Katie!"

"Song! CAMPFIRE..."

"Mama!" Kendall pointed to his mother signaling for her to sing.

"Uhhmm..."

"Good! It'll help, it'll heeeelllpppp if you just sing allloooooonnnnggggg! All right!"

"Mrs. Knight let out a yawn and looked at the clock and sighed when she realized that it was already ten thirty at night. "I'm going to bed now Kids. You can enjoy your little campfire for another fifteen minutes. I'm exhausted."

"Thanks Mama," Kendall hugged his mom tightly before his mom could leave.

"For what baby?"

"For trying to make me feel better when I was upset."

"Awwh, you're welcome sweetie. I'm glad I can help."

_I want a mom to read me stories  
And sing a lullaby  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry  
Oh,  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom to make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom that'll last forever  
I want a mom..._

"And the award for best boy band of the year goes to...Big Time Rush!" The presenters of the award show exclaimed as the four members of Big Time Rush fist bumped each other and strolled up onto the stage.

It was finally there time to shine; they had finally won their first major award. Kendall looked up into the audience that were hysterically applauding their victory and began his speech—the speech he was ready to say for his eighteen years of life.

"Wow, I never thought we'd actually have the opportunity to win such an important award. Thank you so much to all of our fans who have supported us the whole time, and Gustavo for putting up with our shenanigans. There is one person who I really want to dedicate this award to. I wouldn't be where I am today without the help of one special person—my mom. Mom, you always believed in me. taught me the best life lessons, and guided me through the tough times. Thank you so much. I love you mommy. Thank you much for the award guys! We love you all!"

Mrs. Knight felt her heart swell with her pride and tears well up in her eyes. It was like her baby grew up right in front of her eyes. In Jennifer's heart she knew that Kendall would always be her baby boy; she knew that he wanted a mom that would last forever.

* * *

a

**A/N: So how did you guys like this fun little story? I aplogize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I was doing this in the middle of the niht. Cut me some slack. Reviews. Yes let's talk about reviews. I am absolutely not expecting any reviews because this story was annoyingly long and stupid and you probably stopped reading at the author's note at the beginning of the story. I'm listening to "Time Wasting" by Heffron Drive right now. It's been on repeat for two hours now! Why am I telling you this? Anyway i have to continue writing BOTPC and the oneshot. Peace, Love, and Kogan(:**


End file.
